Strandolás
by New London
Summary: A FACE family egyik napja a kánikulában, és az, hogyan töltik a napjukat a strandon, úgy, hogy a szerelmük pontosan ott van mellettük. UsUk és Franada. Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

- Akkora a hőség! Mindjárt belepusztulok! Iggy, segíts!

- Idióta, ne ordíts! És ne ficánkolj folyamatosan, mert csak még melegebb lesz! Hogy a kurva életembe segítsek, mond már meg! - ordított rá Anglia a mellette lévő kanapén heverő Amerikára. Kint kb. 39-41 fok lehetett, bent pedig még a légkondi sem segített semmit. Egyetlen esélyük a legyező volt. Mindketten már törésig legyezték a legyezőiket, mire Franciaország kegyeskedett egy pohár vizet hozni.

- Mit'tom én ! Varázslat, hókusz-pókusz vagy valami ilyesmi?

- Jaaj, ne veszekedjetek már annyit, mon ami. Legjobb a békesség~ - mondta Francis miközben egy szál boxerban két pohár vizet átadott a másik két nemzetnek. A másik kettő sem volt túlöltözve, sőt Amerikát úgy kellett rávenni, hogy még legalább azt vegye fel. Matthew eddig pedig csak szép csendben tűrte a sok veszekedést, Kumajiroval a kezében. Franciaország mosolyogva neki is átadta a vizet, és ő is csak visszamosolygott rá.

- A varázslatot nem erre kell használni, Amerika. Ha megtanultad volna mindazt, amit akkoriban tanítottam nektek, akkor talán nem tennél föl fölösleges kérdéseket. - forgatta meg a szemeit, majd hátravetett fejjel tűrte a nyomasztó meleget. Nyakáról kis cseppek formájában gyöngyöződtek az izzadság cseppek, és Amerika tudta, mit tenne most Anglia nyakával, ha csak kettesben lennének. Ha már a kettesben levésről beszélünk ...

- Te, Kanada, nem sülsz meg a maci miatt? - kérdezte félrefordított fejjel testvére.

- Nem, ami azt illeti. - suttogta alig hallható hangon. Franciaország megértően mellé ült.

- Mit szólnátok hozzá - kapta fel a fejét Anglia - ha a kis család most elmenne egy aquaparkba ? - egy ideig csak nézték egymást, majd Amerika felugrott örömében.

- Hogy ez mekkora marhanagy ötlet Iggy!

- Még egy "Iggy", és belefojtalak egy kanál vízbe!

- Igazán mesés ötlet, nem gondolod, Matthew~ - közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, aki erre egy kicsit összerezzent, és csak Francis számára hallható hangon közölte: "Ne előttük, kérlek." Annyira belepirult, hogy testvére nem bírta megállni, hogy kijelentse:

- Hahaaa, mégis meleged van! - Matthew ettől még jobban zavarba jött, de Francis a védelmére állt.

- Drága, édes Kanadánk északi ország, ha nem tudnád, így ő rosszabbul bírja a hőséget, mint mi.

- Azé' ennyit még én is tudok - öltötte ki a nyelvét Amerika, míg segített Angliának összepakolni a cuccokat. - de azért ti is segíthetnétek, megengedem.

- Úgy látszik még a pakoláshoz is őfelsége kérése kell - tette fel védekezőn a kezét - mily' meglepő. Vajon ki taníthatta ezt neki~

- Kuss a neved, békazabáló! És told ide azt az undormányos pofázmányodat és segítsél már összepakolni ezeket a szarokat, vagy a királynőmre esküszöm, szétverem azt az átkozott seggedet! - üvöltötte el magát Anglia, miközben a törülközőkkel hadonászott ide-oda.

- Ha már ilyen szépen kéred~ - perdült oda Francis és máris munkához látott, addig pedig Kanada a fürdőruháikat szedte össze. Nem volt nehéz megtalálni mindenkinek a fürdőruháját, a zászló ugyebár mindent elárul. Alfrednek amerikás, Arthurnak brit zászlós, Francisnek franciás. Felemelte Francis gatyáját, megszagolt és az arcához dörzsölte. Francis illata. Annak az embernek az illata, akit teljesen szívéből szeret, és akit sohasem tudna elhagyni. Gyorsan visszaejtette a többi közé, mikor lépteket hallott maga mögött, és ijedten fordult a hang tulajdonosa felé.

- Kész vagy, Kanada? - Alfred bekukucskált az ajtón, és Kanada csak bólogatott. - Akkor jó, mert mindjárt indulunk, csak Francis találjon valami használható kaját a hűtőmben! - Matthew erre felvonta az egyik szemöldökét - Ne vágj már ilyen képet! Tudod te jól, hogy Anglia tölötte fel a hűtőmet, mielőtt ti még megjöttetek volna! - erre Kanada csak megértően biccentett, majd fogta a ruhákat és megindult a konyha felé.

- Azért én örülök, hogy elmegyünk egy kicsit úszni.

- Aha, én is. De szerintem messze nem az úszás miatt megyünk, mert Iggy nem tud úszni, hanem azért, hogy felfrissítsük magunkat. Hogy ez nekem miért nem jutott eszembe! - ütötte meg homlokát Amerika.

- Talán túlságosan le voltál foglalva a hőség káromolásával.

- Az meglehet. - értett vele egyet Amerika. Mikor beértek a konyhába, a két idősebb nemzet már kenegette a kenyereket az útra, egymással háttal állva. - Hát ez meg mi az anyám kínja? - kérdezte meglepetten Alfred. Anglia kenyérkenegetés közben igazán szexi tud lenni. Franciaországgal együtt.

- Talán vak vagy? - nézett föl Anglia.

- Nem, csak ... hát nem szokványos látvány, az biztos. A tetejébe még csak nem is veszekedtek!

- Azért, mon ami - szólalt meg Francis - mert mon petit Angliával most közmegegyezéses kompromisszumot kötöttünk, és még nem találtunk kivetni valót az egészben. - készítette tovább halál nyugalomban a szendvicseket. Anglia csak benyögött egy "aha"-t, és ő is visszamerült a munkájába. Amerika csak megvonta a vállát, és kiráncigálta magával Kanadát.

- Hát nem furik? - suttogta Matthew fülébe.

- Szerintem tök átlagosak, miért?

- Csak azért, mert nem bunyóznak, de még csak nem is veszekednek! Biztos van valami a levegőben! - nézett körbe Amerika valami bizonyítékot keresve az elhangzott mondatának.

- Istenem, segítsd meg az idiótákat!

- Most mi a bajod? - sértődött be Alfred.

- Nekem aztán semmi - Kanada lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, majd berakta a táskába az eddig magánál szorongatott alsókat, és elindult a kocsi felé.

- Hát te meg hova mész? - kérdezte Amerika, de látszólag teljesen lefoglalta a levegő szabad szemes vizsgálata.

- Beindítom a kocsit, és vele együtt a légkondit. A kulcs hol van? - fordult vissza félúton az ajtóból, de Amerika megelőzte, és már csak egy pittyegést, néhány egyéb hangot, valamint egy motorzúgást hallott. Mosolyogva a kocsi felé indult, és beült a hátsó ülések egyikébe. A kocsiban a légkondi miatt kezdett kellemesen hűvös levegő lenni, amit szerinte ő vett a legjobb néven. Nem sokat kellett várniuk a két idősebbikre, és miután ők is bepattantak. Anglia Amerika mellé, Franciaország Kanada mellé huppant be. Sokáig csak halkan beszélgettek egymással. Anglia próbált a tájra is koncentrálni, de hála Amerika vezetési stílusának, ez nem sikerült neki. Röpke fél óra múlva ott is voltak a helyszínen, és mindenki kitörő örömmel szálltak ki a kocsiból, egészen addig, amíg szó szerint pofon nem vágta őket az iszonyatos hőtömeg. Kicsit fintorogva igyekeztek a pénztárhoz, ahol 4 felnőttjegyet kértek. Megkönnyebbülten léptek át a bejáraton, és szinte már futottak az öltözőig. Ott gyorsan, és lehetőleg egymástól függetlenül próbáltak átöltözni, majd az öltöző ajtajánál mindannyian megálltak, és egymásra néztek. Amerika volt az első, aki megszólalt:

- Na, mehet? - a többiek magabiztosan bólintottak, majd Amerika kitárta az ajtót.

- Akkor indulás!


	2. Chapter 2

Rövid sprint. Amerika már futott a is a medencéig, majd egy nagy placcsanással a vízben is termett, a medencéből a fél vizet kilökve. Az úszómester azonnal sípolni kezdett, és kiparancsolta szegény Amcsit a vízből. Ő nagyban próbálta neki bemesélni, hogy neki nem mondhatja meg, hogy mit csináljon, de nem járt nagy sikerrel. A család többi tagja pedig időt nem spórolva keresgéltek helyet, ahova letelepedhetnének, és közben próbáltak úgy csinálni, mintha nem ismernék Amerikát. Anglia csak forgatta a szemeit, miközben vissza-vissza pillantott, nehogy még nagyobb bajba keverje magát az idiótája. Hamarosan meg is találták a számukra kedvező helyet két nagy medence között a füves részen. Lepakoltak, majd egy szomorkás Amerika lépett közéjük.

- Mivan, leszidtak? - mondta szarkasztikusan Anglia, miközben épp a könyvét keresgélte elé. Amerika rátekintett.

- Csak szóbeli figyelmeztetést kaptam. Többet nem csinálhatom. - sóhajtott, majd mikor meglátta Anglia kezében a könyvet, azonnal kikapta és a feje fölé emelte. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy hagyom, hogy könyvet olvass! - Anglia azonnal kapcsolt, és próbálta kivenni a könyvét a röhögő amerikai kezéből, sikertelenül. Francis eddig szinte érdektelenül figyelte az eseményeket Kanadával együtt, de azt már ő sem hagyhatta tétlenül (pedig igazán nézte még volna kedvenc ellensége szenvedéseit), hogy így lejárassák nemcsak magukat, de őket is (meg persze ott volt az egyezség is, amit kötöttek Angliával). Gyorsan elvette a könyvet, amikor Amerika épp nem figyelt, és kegyesen odaadta Angliának. Anglia kicsit belepirult, de nem köszönte meg. Inkább elfordult. Amerika és Kanada kuka értetlenséggel bámultak maguk elé, majd egymásra. Francis cinkosan mosolygott, ami Amerikának egyáltalán nem volt ínyére. Mikor Anglia kényelembe helyezte volna magát a pokrócon, Amerika megfogta a csuklóját és magával ráncigálta. A hirtelen rándítástól eldobta a könyvet, és még megszólalni sem tudott. Franciaország és Kanada páros nem sokat törődött velük, de Kanadában fölmerült a tény, hogy lehet, hogy Amerika most haragszik Angliára. Nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy ők ketten összevesznek- e még egyszer, vagy nem. Ami igazán érdekelte őt, az Franciaország furcsa viselkedése volt Anglia felé. Szeme sarkából rápillantott Francisre, de ahogy meglátta, hogy ő is visszanézz rá, azonnal elkapta a tekintetét. Miután ők is kipakoltak és Kumajirót szépen letette, és megígértette vele, hogy sehova sem megy el, elindultak együtt, az egyik medencébe egy kicsit lubickolni, ahogy egyszer Kanada kifejtette.

* * *

- Most meg mi a bajod? - Amerika nem válaszolt, rendíthetetlenül tőrt előre. - Hallod? - megint semmi. - Ame-Alfred! - ismét süket fülekre talált szólongatása. Úgy érezte, kezdi már fölkapni a vizet - Hallod, Alfred! Válaszoljál már, vagy visszamegyek! - ez már úgy látszott, hatott az amerikaira, megállt, és hideg kék szemeit Anglia értetlen smaragdjaiba fúrta. Látva Anglia értetlenségét, egy kicsit megenyhült, beletúrt a hajába, majd megszólalt:

- Bocsi ... de ez most ... - nem fejezte be, inkább szégyenében elfordult. Kicsit úgy gondolta, hogy talán nem neki kéne így éreznie magát, de majd ha a szemébe mondja mindazt, amire most gondol, akkor talán nem ő fog szégyenkezni.

- Most ? - kérdezett vissza.

- Csak ... olyan furcsák vagytok most Franciaországgal .. és nem tudom ... hova tenni ezt az egészet. - sóhajtott és a földet nézte. Valami olyasmire számított, hogy Anglia cáfolja, hogy bármi furcsaság lenne az egészben, és megmondaná, hogy pontosan mi történt. Helyette csak egy nevetést hallott. Elnézést, hiéna módjára visító kacagást. Amerika rögtön felemelte a fejét, és mikor még képet is kapott a hang mellé (Anglia szinte a földön feküdt a röhögéstől), azonnal elpirult.

- Héé, ne röhögj már így! Semmi nevetségeset nem mondtam! - szólt rá kicsit felemelt hangon a britre, aki még így sem hagyta abba a röhögést. Néhány másodperc múlva viszont enyhülni látszott a röhögőgörcse, így felnézett Amerikára, aki egy eléggé gyerekes fejjel nézte Angliát, szemeiben sértődöttség tükröződött. Anglia megsajnálta a szegény amerikait, odament hozzá, és megölelte. A nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit ujjával törölte le, majd elengedte Amerikát, és még mindig jókedvűen megszólalt:

- Akkora egy idióta vagy! Azt hiszed, hogy bármi történt köztem és Francis között csakis amiatt, hogy egy kicsit máshogy viselkedünk egymással? - kérdezte még mindig azon nevetve, milyen nevetséges az egész szituáció.

- Ige-háát ... ami azt illeti ... de ... ugye nem ...? - nézett szemében reményekkel tele.

- Persze, hogy nem, te idióta. Csak megegyeztünk, hogy amíg így együtt "nyaralunk" nálad, addig kicsit kedvesebbek leszünk egymással. Egyszer egy életben nem árt - vont vállat. Amerika eleresztett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt. - De ... - folytatta - még haragszok rád azért, mert elvetted a könyvemet ok nélkül, most meg ideráncigáltál a semmi miatt!

- Ez nem semmi! Én igazán azt hittem, hogy már történt valami kettőtök között! A könyves dolgot meg azért csináltam, mert csak nem engedhetem, hogy egy könyvet olvasgatva töltsd el az idődet a strandon! - magyarázta nagy lelkesedéssel, és örült, hogy a hőst játszhatja. Anglia hideg szemekkel bámulta Amerikát.

- Jó, rendben - adta be a derekát - de akkor most kárpótolnod kell engem! - Amerika épp megszólalt volna, de Anglia felemelte a mutatóujját, csendre intve az amerikait. - Semmi kaja, pia, illetve vízzel kapcsolatos dologgal! - Amerika lelkesedése egy kissé lekonyult, majd körbenézett, és megakadt a szeme valamin. Mosolyra húzta a száját, fantáziája beindult, és tudta, hogy bár a brit az elején még tiltakozna, biztos volt benne, hogy kisebb húzódzkodás után meggondolja magát, és készségesen belemegy a játékba. Nagy örömmel az ígérkező pillanatok miatt szembefordult Angliával, és vigyorogva ismét magával rángatta a szauna felé.

* * *

Franciaország csak lógatta a lábát a vízbe, miközben Kanada felfrissülve úszkált körülötte, el-el távolodva néha. Franciaország lelkesen figyelte szeretője alakját, és tudta, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy az előbbi viselkedésével megbántotta Kanadát. Bár nem látta értelmét, miért kell erre besértődni, de talán, egy romantikus fagyizás közben felvilágosítja szégyenlős szerelmét az ők kis paktumukról. Kanada észrevette Franciaországon végbemenő kisebb változásokat, és odaúszott elé.

- V-valami baj van? - kérdezte alig hallható hangon. Francis lenézett rá, majd gyengéden elmosolyodott.

- Ugyan, dehogy! Csak gondolkoztam... - Kanadára nézett, akinek a szemeiben kíváncsiság tükröződött - Jajj, csak arról, hogyan fogjuk eltölteni a fagyizásunkat, és hogy hogyan fogom megmondani, hogy semmi nem történt köztem és Anglia között.

- É-én tudom, hogy semmi nem történt köztetek. - mondta Kanada, majd lehajtotta a fejét. - csak fájt, hogy valamiről lemaradtam veled kapcsolatban.

- Ne légy már butus, Mathieu. Csak megegyeztünk egy úgymond "békéről" kettőnkkel kapcsolatban egészen addig, amíg itt vagyunk Floridában. - Kanadán látszott, hogy megkönnyebbült, de nem mondott semmi. Francis ezzel is megelégedett, majd a következő egy órát csendben töltötték egymás mellett, most már napozva.

* * *

- Elmondanád, miért is megyünk most a nagy melegben szaunázni? - kérdezte Anglia, mikor már a szauna bejáratánál álltak. Gyanús tekintettel mérte végig a bejáratot, majd Amerika megfogta a kezét és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Gyere már, buli lesz! Majd meglátod, mit találtam ki neked! - vonszolta maga után a britet, de véletlenül beleütközött egy ott dolgozóba, aki egy hosszú, fehér törülközőt vitt magával. - Ohh, bocsesz! - kért elnézést a maga módján, majd mikor megpillantotta a törülközőt, azonnal kikapta a kezéből. - Ezt most kölcsönkérem, majd visszahozom! - a dolgozó megszólalni sem tudott, Amerika már úton is volt egy kabin felé, de félúton visszafordult - Ohh, és még valami... be lehet zárni a kabinokat? - a dolgozó csak bólintott. - Akkor jó! - azzal be is vágta maguk után az ajtót, és eltűntek a fekete ajtó mögött. Egy zárkattanás jelezte, hogy ők most egy ideig nem lesznek elérhetők.

* * *

- Nincs meleged, Mathieu? - kérdezte aggódóan, mert Kanada kicsit megégett, és látszott rajta, hogy szédül, hiába van a vízben.

- N-nincs semmi bajom ... igazán ... - szégyellte el magát, de Franciaország felállt, kisegítette a vízből és elindult, Kanadának pedig intett, hogy kövesse. - Itt nincs hotel, vagy valami? Tartozik ehhez a strandhoz bármilyen hotel is? - nézett Kanadára, aki csak bólintott, és egy magas épület felé mutatott. Francis biccentett, és gyorsabb léptekkel elindult az épület felé.

Bent a recepcióhoz igyekeztek, ahol egy csinos pultoscsaj álldogált. Francis illedelmesen köszönt (persze anyanyelvén), de úgy látszott, hogy még ezt sem értette meg. Kanada már megszólalt volna, de Francis gyorsabb volt.

- I'm so sorry, Miss. - szólalt meg végre angolul. A recepciós megkönnyebbült, majd ő is megszólalt.

- Only I should apologize. So, how can I help you? - mosolygott.

- Can we get a hotel room for only 2 hours? This boy next to me is sick, I think it would be good for both of us if we could lay down for a bit. - villantotta fel csábos mosolyát, a recepciós pedig elpirult.

- Please wait, I'll check it up for you. - majd tárcsázott egy számot. Rövidke beszélgetés után (amit Francis nem nagyon értett a döngölt amerikai akcentus és a hadarás miatt) a recepciós közölte velük, hogy lehetséges a kérésük, és hogy a szobájuk a második emeleten van, 126-os szám alatt.


	3. Chapter 3

- Héé, Amerika, mégis mi a faszt csinálsz?! - kérdezte Anglia csípőre tett kézzel. Hol Amerikát, hol a bezárt ajtót bámulta. Amerika csak gyerekesen vigyorgott, szorosan fogva a hóna alá csapott hosszú törülközőt.

- Ugyan már, jó lesz~. Tudom, hogy szeretni fogod! - fütyörészte.

- Azt erősen kétlem. Nyáron szauna? Te még hülyébb lettél a meleg miatt? - mondta, majd megfordult és a szauna belsejét kezdte el vizsgálgatni. A tágas terem három tölgyfaborítású szintből állt, amik fordított L alakban helyezkedtek el.

Amerika a törülközőt gondosan leterítette, majd Anglia mögé lopódzott és két kezeivel Anglia derekát szorosan átkarolta, fejét ráhajtva Anglia jobb vállára. Anglia hagyta magát, fejét ő is hátra hajtotta az amerikai vállára. Kicsit elidőztek így, majd Anglia arra riadt, hogy Amerika nyelve vándorútra tévedt a nyakán.

- Mi-mi a ... Amerika ... most mit csi- - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Amerika ráharapott a fülére. Majd nyelve áttért az arcára. Maga felé fordította, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Belefeledkezve a csókba, Arthur Alfred nyaka köré fonta karjait, és hozzádörgölődzött Amerikához. Amerika válaszul belenyögött a csókba, kezei Arthur seggét fogdosták.

- Mhmmm... - próbált megszólalni Anglia, és kitörte magát a csókból - Amerika!

- Mondjad~ - folytatni akarta a csókot, de Anglia megszakította.

- Most azonnal abba kell hagynunk! Ez itt egy publikus hely! - pironkodott, de Amerika már felkészülten várta az ellenkezést.

- Nincs miért aggódnod! Bezártam az ajtót, az üvegen pedig nem láthatnak át, olyan fekete. - érvelt ésszerűen, de Anglia még mindig kételkedett a dologban.

- És a hangok? Azokkal mi lesz?

- Csak nem fogsz olyan hangosan nyögni, igaz? - kis mosoly jelent meg a száján, mikor meglátta Anglia arckifejezését. Látszott rajta, hogy az előbbi mondat beléfojtotta a szót, és ha most Antonio is itt lenne, akkor lehet, hogy összetévesztené Anglia fejét az egyik hőn szeretett paradicsomával.

- É-én persze hogy nem! Egy gentleman vagyok, és pont ezért nem fogok ilyen helyen szexelni. - állította, és biztos volt benne, hogy megnyerte a kis szócsatájukat. Ám Amerika következő lépésére nem számított. Alfred kezét Arthur ágyékára tette, amitől a kisebbik megrázkódott, majd gyorsan felkapta, és magával húzta az előre leterített törülközőre. Ott hanyatt dőlt, rajta pedig Anglia feküdt. Anglia egy ideig csak nézett ki a fejéből, és próbálta megemészteni az elmúlt öt másodperc eseményeit. Majd Amerika megint fogdosni kezdte Anglia seggét, végül le is húzta róla a brit zászlós gatyát.

- Amerika! Megmondtam, hogy itt nem lehet! - még mondani akart valamit, de Amerika megint félbevágta, de most már nem szavakkal, hanem tettekkel. Ugyanis középső ujja Anglia ánuszánál körözött, mire az alacsonyabbik nyögdécselve hajtotta vissza a fejét Amerika mellkasára. Amerika látva, hogy elérte a kívánt hatást, nem húzta tovább, behatolt Angliába. Arthur nagyot nyögött a hirtelen érzés miatt, majd lábait jobban széttette a lábait.  
Alfred felnevetett.

- Most pont úgy nézel ki, mint egy rossz kurva. - vihogta, majd megpuszilta Arthur homlokát. Az említett csak morgott egyet.

- N-nem is tudhom ... kinek a hibája ... ahh ...

- Nem is tudom, ki kibírhatatlanul szexi egy brit zászlós gatyában. - közben a másik kezével Iggy hajába túrt, majd az állához kapott, felemelte kissé maszatos arcát, és megcsókolta. De nem azzal a szenvedélyes, erőszakoskodó csókkal, hanem a gyengéd, szeretetteljes változatával.

- Al-alfred ... ez így nehm .. jóh .. nagyon... fáj ... - nyögte ki végül, mire Amerika megbánó képpel kivette az ujját, majd Anglia szája elé tartotta. Ő csak bambán nézett rá, majd rájött, hogy mit is szeretne.

- Ugye ezt most nem mondod komolyan?

- Nem mondom, csinálom. Na, ha nem akarod, hogy annyira fájjon, akkor szerintem jobban tennéd, nem _édesem_? - suttogta gyötrően a fülébe, mire Anglia összerázkódott, majd kis idő múlva készségesen nyalni kezdte Amerika ujjait.

* * *

- F-francis, nem kellett volna ...

- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Olyan piros voltál, hogy big brother France azt gondolta, talán megsültél! - erre a kijelentésére Kanada egy kicsit furcsán nézett rá, mire Francis folytatta - Csak vicceltem. És hé, igazán nincs mit.

Nemsokára oda is értek a szobájuk elé. Kinyitva az ajtót egy eléggé elegáns szoba látványa tárult eléjük. Egy franciaágy, két oldalán két-két szekrény és éjjeli szekrény, egy hűtőszekrény, két szék és egy asztal, valamint egy fürdőszoba volt a hotelszobájuk tartalma. Kanada lassú léptekkel a franciaágyhoz ment, majd ráült, végül pedig elterült rajta. Francis macskaléptekkel közeledett felé, majd fölé hajolt, és megcsókolta. Kanada karjait a francia nyaka köré fonta, mire Franciaország még szenvedélyesebben kezdte el csókolgatni.

- Bi-biztos, hogy jó ötlet .. ilyen melegben ..? - suttogta halkan, kicsit megilletődve.

- Persze, mon cher. Mindjárt bekapcsolom a légkondicionálót. - azzal elment, majd néhány másodperc múlva vissza is tért.

- Na, hol is hagytuk abba? - kérdezte nyájasan, mire Kanada a hátára hengeredett.

- Ott tartottunk, hogy bekened a hátamat. - mondta egy kicsikét pironkodva. Francis mosolyra húzta a száját, majd megadóan sóhajtott.

- Oh, mily' kegyetlen a sors! Szeretőmmel vagyok egy szobába zárva, és csak a hátát tehetem a magamévá! - az éjjeliszekrényben matatott, ahol megtalálta a számára megfelelő eszközt.

- Ugye tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem? És szerinted lesz itt olyan ..? Áhh .. nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen helyeken ...

- A bátyád van olyan perverz, mint én. Talán még nagyobb is, csak Angliának szereti kimutatni. De te ne is foglalkozz az ilyesmikkel. - majd lehúzta a Matthew nadrágját, a síkosítót pedig finoman rákente. A hideg érintésre egy kicsit felszisszent, de átengedte magát érzésnek.

* * *

- Ah-amerikahh ... márh jóhh .. kérhle-ahh-! - nyögte ki végre Anglia. Amerika csak felemelte a fejét, homlokon csókolta Angliát, majd egy kicsit aggódó tekintettel ránézett.

- Biztos vagy benne? - nézett a szemeibe, mire válaszul csak egy apró bólintást kapott. Majd megfogta a brit karját, és megfordította az eddigi pózt. Mostmár Anglia volt alul, szétterpesztett lábakkal, kissé vörös arccal, ragyogó zöld szemekkel. Felette Amerika bújás tekintettel, örvénylő tengerkék szemekkel. Erős, féltő karjai megtámasztották Angliát, közben elhelyezkedett, szemeik találkoztak, majd Anglia újból bólintott, Amerika meg lassan, figyelve Arthur minden reakcióját, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon társának, behatolt. Anglia megrázkódott alatta, és halk sikításra nyitotta a száját. Amerika felnyögött a rég várt érzés miatt, majd mikor teljesen bent volt, kicsit megállt, hogy partnere össze tudja szedni magát. Néhány másodpercig még csak lihegtek, majd Arthur egy újbóli fejbólintással szerelme tudtára adta, hogy már felkészültnek érezi magát. Amerika pedig nem sokat tétlenkedett, szinte azonnal elkezdett egy lassú ritmust fölvenni, majd egyre csak gyorsított, mígnem Anglia már minden egyes lökésnél Amerika nevét kiáltotta. Eltalálva Anglia G-pontját, és hallva nevét a nyögések közepette, még jobban felgyorsította a tempót, majd megfogta Anglia becses kincsét és azt is egy kellemes (és gyors) meglepetésben részesítette. Anglia még hangosabban nyögött föl a hirtelen érzésre, amely elöntötte a testét.

- Ah- Amerihkahh ... énh mindjáh-ahhh ...

- Éhn is ... - még csak alig fejezte be a mondatát, Anglia félhangosan felsikított alatta a gyönyörtől, nem sokkal utána pedig Amerika is követte őt. Alfred ráesett Arthurra, majd ott vártak egy ideig, míg mind a ketten meg nem nyugodtak, és szedelőzködni, illetve tisztálkodni nem kezdtek.

- Nem gondolod, hogy elég meleg volt már bent? Mire volt ez jó? - kérdezte Anglia, mire Amerika felé fordult, és átkarolta a nyakát.

- Jaj, ne légy már ilyen! Ez volt az engesztelés a könyves dolog miatt - vihogta, majd egy kicsit szomorkásabb hangnemre váltott - Miért, nem tetszett?

- H-hogy mi .. n-nem erről van szó.. Igenis tetszett. - nyögte ki végül, és Amerika kajánul elmosolyodott.

- Akkor ezt máskor is meg kell ismételnünk! - húzta ki magával szerelmét, majd kiléptek a szauna ajtaján. Az előbbi alkalmazott ott állt kuka értetlenséggel, és a lehető leghamarabb el akarta felejteni az egészet. A hangok ugyanis áthallatszanak.

- Még mit nem! - mordult föl Anglia.

* * *

Kanada csak úgy gyöngyözött az izzadságcseppektől, mikor az a kevéske napfény is átszűrődött az ablakon. Szája kiszáradt a sok névkiabálástól. Ott feküdt a hasán, háta ívben, Francis pedig benne, és a G-pontjára összpontosítva. A gondolatra is összerázkódott, nemhogy arra, amit a francia épp csinálni készült vele. Már eléggé gyors tempót diktált Franciaország, de Kanada készségesen fölvette a tempót. Minden tőle telhetőt megpróbált, nehogy csalódást okozzon a szerelmének.

Francis ráhajolt Matthew hátára, és belecsókolt a márványfehér nyakába. Matthew egy kicsit felsikított, majd Francis tovább csókolgatta, egyik kezével Kanada fejét oldalra fordította, és hosszasan megcsókolta. Nyelvük vad táncot járt, Kanada többször is belenyögött a csókba, szemeiben már összegyűltek a könnyek, és már egy-két csepp már le is gördült az arcán. Francis nyelvével felszárította a könnycseppek útját, majd megint visszavándorolt kedvese ajkaihoz. Kanada és Franciaország is kezdte már közel érezni magát a gyönyör kapujához, de mikor Francis elkezdte simogatni Kanada testét újból, a csókolózást abbahagyta, és rekedt, alig hallható hangon megszólalt.

- F-frahncihs .. énh máhr ne-ahh .. - lihegett tovább, és Francis fülének zene volt Matthew édes kis hangja. Ő nem szólt semmit, mert biztosra vette, hogy szerelme így is érti őt, majd még néhányat lökött, és egy hangos nyögéssel ő is és Matthew is elérték a beteljesülést. Matthew összeesett, Francis pedig a mellé rogyott össze a gyönyörtől. Csak pihegéseik hallatszottak a nagy szobában, majd Francis az oldalára hengeredett, és fél karjával átölelte Kanadát. Kanada megfordult, és fejét szorosan belefúrta az idősebbik mellkasába. Így maradtak egy ideig, mire Kanada megtörte a csöndet.

- Nem kéne kijelentkezni? Csak két órára vettük ki a szobát, - mondta álmosan.

- Ugyan, mon cher. Majd még ráfizetünk. - nyugtatta meg Matthewt, aki erre felkapta a fejét.

- ..tünk? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Igen, jól hallottad. Big Brother France nem volt felkészülve a hotelszobák ilyen drágaságára. - sóhajtotta, majd homlokon csókolta szerelmét, és egymás karjaiban aludtak el. A légkondi szerencsére hűsítette a levegőt.

* * *

Anglia Amerika kanapéján ült, már vagy két órája, és arra várt, hogy a borvedelő és Matthew valahogy hazatolják a képüket. Hiába várták őket, ráadásul Alfred megunta tíz perc után, és rendelt magának egy pizzát. Anglia tüntetőleg az elején nem kért belőle, majd a finom illat hatására mégiscsak kért magának pár szeletett. Mikor jól bekajáltak, Amerika visszaült Iggy mellé a kanapéra, és megpróbálta egy kicsit enyhíteni kedvese idegességét.

- Oh, ne csináld már ezt Iggy! Szard már le őket, és csináljunk már valamit, mert belepusztulok az unalomba! - nyöszörgött Amerika, Angliát a vállánál rángatva.

- Amerika! Most hagyd ezt abba! - kiáltotta, mire a másik kénytelen volt abbahagyni. Felidegesíteni még jobban Arthurt a jelen helyzetben nem lett volna túl szerencsés. - Köszönöm. Francisékhez visszatértve, most már komolyan megdögölhetnek, mert nem tolják haza a képüket! Ráadásul kibaszottul fáradt vagyok ... - sóhajtotta, mire Amerikának felcsillantak a szemei. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felkapta az ölébe az ez ellen vadul kapálózó Angliát, gyorsan felrobogott vele az emeletre, és rádobta az ágyukra. A pihe-puha érzéstől alatta Anglia nem sokáig bírta a szemét nyitva tartani. Utolsó emlékképe azt volt, hogy Amerika fölé hajol, szájon puszilja, és valami olyat mond, hogy:

- Jó éjszakát, Angliám.

Ezután már nem volt más, csak sötétség, és egy hihetetlenül szép álom Amerikáról.

Francisék közben megérkeztek, és gyanúsan vizsgálgatták a házat. Majd kitalálták, hogy a két nemzet már alszik, így ők is jobbnak látták, hogy csatlakoznak hozzájuk.


End file.
